


ally

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Begrudging Partnerships, Complicated Relationships, Episode Tag, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Jon needs an ally.[MAG157 episode tag! nonexplicit spoilers]





	ally

“Jon.”

He’s breathing hard, aching from the stress and exertion of pulling words and moving people, a nudge and a shove and now Jon stands in front of Elias, in agony and terror and sheer fucking lunacy from both the high of using his Power, and the fact that he’s here at all.

Elias just smiles at him, sat with his ankles crossed in that terrible yellow and green boilersuit, looking for all the world as smug as he had the last time Jon had seen him. Some things never change, and… in this instance, he is grateful.

“Elias,” he greets, and steps forward. He’s thrumming with The Sight, can feel the Eye’s Gaze on him even in this horrible place, and Elias’s lips twitch, just so, as Jon states, “I need your help.”

“You need an ally,” Elias replies, and Jon begrudgingly nods. He can’t be offended that Elias  _ Knows. _ He doesn’t have the time.

“Do you know what’s at the center of the tunnels?”

Elias’s breath catches, just for a second. Jon watches his eyelashes flutter, and then Elias speaks. “You  _ have _ gotten stronger, Jon. Very well done.”

“Elias.”

“I do.”

“Can you take me there?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what Peter Lukas is planning?”

“I believe so.”

“Can we stop it?”

“That depends on your definition.”

He nearly vibrates with anger. “Tell me the truth.”

“I  _ am,” _ Elias says, almost so fervent that… Jon believes him.

So, he asks another question. “Will you help me?”

“Yes.”

Something in him falters, just a bit. The Sight hadn’t forseen the easy answer, and Jon isn’t used to Elias being  _ compliant. _ “W–What? Just like that?”

“I’m sorry, Jon, I didn’t think we  _ quite _ had time to play cat and mouse today.”

“… right. I’ll just get a k–”

Elias stands, effortless, smoothing his hands down his suit. The angry red marks that should be at his wrists, aren’t. Jon knows for a fact he’d heard the clanking of handcuffs when he’d walked in. “No need,” Elias says, and starts past Jon for the hall. “But I will want a change of clothes, first.”

“I Know,” Jon mutters, and follows His Eye’s guidance.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to crank this out really fast because GOD DO I MISS BASTARD MAN <strike>never thought I'd say that </strike>go back to the beginning, Jon... return to your master...... 8)


End file.
